Hanging closet and storage organizers are well known in the art. These organizers generally consist of a plurality of vertically arranged compartments in the form of boxes or cubes that can be attached to the hanging rod of a closet or suspended from a hanging rack. One common problem with these known organizers is that the components used to hang the compartments from the hanging rod or rack are fixedly secured to the compartments, and thus when the organizer is not in use, it is difficult to compact the organizer for storage. In addition, if one of the hanging components breaks, the organizer can no longer be effectively used.
Further, these commonly known closet and storage organizers are not configured for effectively holding items along the exterior of the organizer, such as ties, scarves, hats, bags and the like.
Accordingly, a need exists for a more efficient storage system that incorporates selectively removable hanging components, that can be easily compacted and stored when not in use, and that can effectively and efficiently hold items along the exterior of the storage system. The present invention helps meet this need.